The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing method and a computer program.
As a service to establish a social network on the Internet, a social networking service (SNS) is suggested and used. The SNS is primarily intended to provide interpersonal communication, and provides an opportunity for information exchange to facilitate communication with a friend or an acquaintance and establish a new personal relationship through connection with other people having no direct relationship.
In such an SNS, there is generally known a social graph that extracts and visualizes the relationships between users registered in the SNS. However, such a social graph can display only relationships at a specific moment (for example, the latest relationships).
Also, to grasp an operational state of the SNS, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-282574 discloses a technique of generating social graphs at multiple time points, extracting variation points in these social graphs and extracting changes in the graph scale.